


Promise Me You'll Stay

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Arguments, Florida, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, beach photo, cliche airport scene, lester family holiday, super corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Daniel staying in Florida for an extra week for the traditional Lester Family Holiday(tm) was not planned. Only packing for the cold air conditioned rooms that was Playlist Live, he wasn't expecting to stay longer than a few short days and then traveling home alone to gather up his creative ideas. But things change, the temperature rises, and feelings being to boil when needs aren't met. Things couldn't end the way they should have, and Phil knew that wasn't how they were going to part ways.





	Promise Me You'll Stay

There were no panels to be worried about, no more days that had to be stretched out, and certainly no more stressful day of meeting people who were roaming the convention halls every minute. Phil woke to the sound of people outside near the pool area. Soft music being lofted in through the open window Dan had forgotten to shut. He slammed his head back down into his pillow in defeat, expecting Dan to come out of the bathroom with a toothbrush dripped from the corner of his mouth. Minutes passed by, and still no sound of running water, no extra cough to add reassurance, no presence of another being felt within the room. 

Phil struggled his way out of the comfy pillow-top mattress and clean white sheets into their not-so-necessary-but-they-loved-it-anyway suite to see things perfectly clean. No more dishes from the night before, no more cards splayed across the table, no more glasses of left over alcoholic substances in the sink.  _Did we have a maid come by? I don't remember cleaning those last night._ Phil thought as he investigated the rest of the room. He knocked softly into Dan's room to see the white fluffy duvet made, not professionally, but close enough. He wandered into the bathroom and turned on the light; all of Dan's toiletries were still there, just packed away. Dan's suitcase still on the chair, but tightly closed shut. 

"Dan?" Phil croaked through his morning voice. The room grew eerily silent. He scratched his head fishing to find his phone, which had landed on the floor due to constant buzzing of notifications:  
_Got an email last night - be back later - I'll call you when I get the chance, don't be worried - It's a long story_

Phil was left alone confused, sinking down into his bed like he was figuring out a detective's puzzle. "Why did Dan leave? Where did he go?" He spoke aloud. Knowing that this was the last day of Playlist, there was nothing to do nor anything to hide from, so why would he leave and not tell Phil? He read his other notifications and replied to a few, he gathered up the courage to ask a few of his friends at the event as well to see if they had any idea where Dan had gone. 

"Dan's missing?" spoke Tomska on the phone. 

"Not 'missing' I just don't know where he would've gone. His suitcase and stuff are still here, just not him."

"That's odd, would he have gone to see something around town?"

"Not without telling me I don't think..."

Phil began frantically messaging him on every communication platform they had with each other,

_Where are you? Why did you leave? Why won't you tell me? What happened? Is it for something I know about? Talk to me Dan. Call me asap!_

He finally gave up and opened his laptop, forcing himself to edit for a few hours to distract himself. Sitting outside by the pool sounded nice, but the thought of going alone made the hairs on his arms stick up, not wanting people to see him alone, and ask questions he could not answer. 

About halfway through watching his video before uploading it and adding the endscreen bubbles, Marianne had finally called him, "Daniel called me at five am this morning to call around a car."

"Why?" 

"I assumed you knew, he was going to meet up with someone you've been working with" 

"You're not saying he flew back to London?" He heard her sigh, his heart rate grew immensely. 

"No he didn't go to London. He told me he was going to Nassau" 

"The Bahamas!? Why?"

"To talk about a project of some sort."

"Without me though? He tells me everything..." Phil's voice grew heavy as thoughts ran through his mind, what was the  _real_ reason Dan went on that trip, and why he went alone. 

"Not sure Phil, but we're picking him up from the airport by 7, you should come with us." 

"Of course I'm going to come with you!" His words blended together just like the thoughts in his mind. He uploaded the video with uncertainty of satisfaction, tweeting random people before getting bored. A lump formed in his throat when Dan finally decided to text him back. 

_D: sorry, got caught up, it's a long story._

_P: WHY ARE YOU IN THE BAHAMAS_

_D:I went to meet up with Faraz_

_P: WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME, HE DIDN'_ _T EMAIL ME - WHY IS HE IN THE BAHAMAS_

_D: phil calm down it's nothing_

_P: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME_

_D: you were passed out drunk phil. I wasn't going to wake you. I'm only an hour away I'll be back tonight._

He didn't text anything back to him, he had nothing to say. 

_~~~_

Dan stammered out of door into the pick up lane, throwing his backpack off his shoulder and climbing into the seat next to Phil. He looked over at Phil with sincerity in his eyes, but Phil looked away.  _  
_

"You boys got those tickets right?" Marianne asked from the front seat. Assuming they were wanting to go to the Universal Studios Playlist Live party. 

"Yeah, I grabbed them before we left."

"We're going to hit some traffic hope you don't mind being late."

They watched the sun set over the horizon. Not saying anything to each other besides what they should ride and what they shouldn't. Phil vetoed the Harry Potter ride for the sake of last year's puke-tacular moment. His leg started to jiggle until Dan's hand rested upon it. Calming him with radiating warmth, Phil hated that he was falling into the trap that works every time to cool his nerves. 

It was dark when they reached the gate and they could see viewers perched outside, waiting quietly like they were stalking their prey. Phil was walking moderately slower than the group, wishing his thoughts could slow just the same. He felt Dan's presence touch his arm and followed his extended hand to see him pointing at a Shrek poster "look it's you and me!" Dan had said, trying to make Phil laughed. He smirked, but nothing more. Dan inched away from him and glanced behind to see a strangling follower keeping their distance, "looks like someone's following us." 

"Don't worry they'll get stopped" Marianne overheard. 

"Maybe they'll keep a better eye on you" Phil muttered under his breath. Dan didn't respond, even though he wanted to. 

They met up with a group of friends and eventually found Cat as their usual theme park friend. "Saw that you went to the Bahamas today! You lucky bitch!" She exclaimed slightly tipsy. Phil twirled with his thumbs under the table. Dan chuckled.

"Yeah long story short I met up with someone we're working with. It was kinda a last minute thing. We should go there! From what I saw it was beautiful."

Phil looked over at him, losing Cat in a monologue, "yeah maybe next time I'll come with you." He spat coldly, and meant it. 

They eventually lost themselves from all groups and Dan cornered Phil after the Gringotts ride, "alright spit it out I know you're mad at me." 

"I'm not going to talk about it here." 

"Well then you gotta at least talk to me, you haven't said three sentences to me all day!" He whined. 

"We're not going to discuss this here."

"Do you want me to say I'm fucking sorry? Phil what do you want?" 

"Not when you're going to say it like that!"

"Guys the dragon is about to blow!" Yelled a far away YouTuber with an American accent. Phil pulled out his phone wanting a boomerang with the dragon, while Dan walked away casually. Following the group out towards the buses. 

Dan talked to everyone on the bus besides Phil. He was still engaged in conversation but no words were escaping into sentences to join in. One by one all the fellow YouTubers split into different ways off the bus; either to finish the event's last party or to head back to their rooms. Instead of taking a golf cart Dan and Phil wanted to take the long way. But that was interrupted by a group of followers. 

It was a quiet walk until they got into their room. Phil immediately went to take a shower, leaving Dan out in the lounge area to unwind and to think. To do something that was Dan related. 

Red skinned from the water pressure he found Dan in sweats sipping on something he had made for himself. He didn't want to deal with tipsy Dan but it seemed like he didn't have a choice. "I don't want to argue-"

"There's nothing to argue about."

"You left without telling me why. To meet with  _our_ director."

"It was for  _my_ project. Goddamn Phil. Not everything we do has to be together!"

"I know that but you could have at least told me before you left!"

"You know how much you hate me waking you up"

"Then leave a damn note! You usually do!"

"I couldn't find paper..." he dragged out, watching the blush form on his cheeks as he crunched an ice cube in his teeth. Phil being flustered went over to his night stand and slammed down the flimsy hotel notepad to prove him wrong. Dan gazed up and Phil in defeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so hurt by this." 

"Well. I was." Phil folded his arms watching Dan flounder up off the couch and try to console him, but he pushed him away, "I don't need your reassurance." 

Dan scoffed, "I was gone for  _two_  fucking _hours_ Phil you can't be mad at me for that!"

"It wasn't 'two hours' you were gone all day"

"What, you suddenly can't function without me!?" Phil dragged out a long sigh through his nose, nearly biting the inside of his cheek. "That's not what I meant" They sat in silence for a while, overhearing a party in a room a few doors over and another party by the pool. Dan mirrored Phil by folding his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't leave you a note." 

"I'm sorry I overreacted" He replied, only meaning it halfheartedly. "It's just... you scared me."

"Why?" Dan chuckled.

"You don't normally leave without notice." Phil mumbled out of his mouth.

Dan poured the rest of the wine they had opened a few days ago into new glasses, they joined together on the couch. "Would you believe me if I said I was nervous to tell you?"

Phil looked over at him, swallowing hard, "why would you have been nervous?"

"Because a lot has happened in these past weeks. We moved to a new place, we were both stressed over our dumb fucking stage thing we had to do with no rehearsal time, panels and meeting people, and then meeting up with Faraz to talk over things in a another country over." 

"Why would you be nervous to tell me that though?" 

Dan took a long breath in, "because we've both been stressed. You were stressed about uploading your video today, I was stressed because I said yes while I wasn't clear headed and things just happened." 

Phil downed another gulp of wine before feeling a swarm of sadness run through his body, "I'm such a bitch." He said suddenly. Grabbing Dan's attention. 

"You're not a bitch" 

"I got so worked up because I didn't trust you when I usually do. It's been 8 years and I still don't trust myself with you." 

Dan tucked him in under his arm, placing his head on his shoulder. "How about we just forget the last 12 hours and go stick our feet in the hot tub?"

Phil smiled, taking in the warmth that was Dan, "that sounds nice." 

_~~~_

Phil woke up to darkness, in a new room, in a new house, but this time Dan was beside him. He flipped himself over so Phil could watch him in his sleeping state. Breathing in through his nose, and out through his lips. The morning dew dripped through the window and sadness filled within him again. This time he wasn't drunk, or hungover, Phil was completely sober knowing it was the day he was going to have to say goodbye for a week.  _  
_

Dan's stuff was all packed and ready to go, they had to be at the airport by 8 but jetlag decided to wake Phil up. It was only 5:30 am and something within him burned to take a morning walk with Dan. Petting his hand through his thick curly hair, his eyes fluttered and his fingers twitched. His dry cracked lips closed and formed into a smile as he purred to his waking state. "Good morning" he whispered into the sheets. 

"Let's go on a walk. Since we have to be at the airport soon" There was sadness in Phil's groggy voice, but Dan didn't detect it. 

It was just them on this beach, and the sky over the horizon was changing colors every few minutes. From dark purple to many different shades of blue and pink, it was a beautiful morning. Phil did something that they don't normally do in public, but he was aching; he interlocked their fingers together. Tightly winding them and not wanting to let go. Dan did something they never did either, and kissed him tenderly. They dropped their shoes from their free hands and buried their toes in the sand. Kissing the morning away like nothing else mattered besides them. Like Phil wasn't thinking of how this was going to be their goodbye kiss for a week. Their foreheads met as their eyes could read each other. Brown into blue irises reading each line and vein like a children's book. Dan kissed him again, forcing Phil to close his saddened eyes. 

Photos were taken, preserving the memory of watching the moon sink behind the waves and the rising sun. Dan took photos of Phil, and Phil took photos of Dan. They took photos of them holding hands and kissing, having the glowing horizon behind them. Those photos were their favorite photos; the ones never to be seen by the internet. 

They lost their thoughts and senses by being lost in their tongues. They were awoken by a jogger pouncing their way across the sand, sadly ruining their moment. Dan and Phil linked hands again to gather all of that they could from the gorgeous sunrise before returning back to the house. "I have to go soon." Dan muttered through his teeth. Giving Phil a sinking feeling in his chest. 

"I know." He began to pet Dan's thumb with his. They slowly walked back to the beach house where Mr. and Mrs. Lester were making quick meals of breakfast before departing the fancy beach house to their often known time share Florida home. 

Light conversation was displayed, trying to distract Phil by the thought his other half was leaving for a week. The thoughts of their fight still playing over in his head. Why he never told him he left in the first place. How Phil didn't feel like he was overreacting but probably was. Dan stood at the edge of the counter, slowly eating his toast in silence before his phone lit up with a notification. "My Uber is here." He swallowed looking at Phil. 

Mrs. Lester swallowed him in a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "are you sure you don't want to stay with us? We always have the room." 

Dan smiled while shaking his head, "I gotta do this for me. I'm very flatted you count me as part of your family though Catherine." 

She cupped his cheek while Mr. Lester shook him by the shoulder, "You are a part of our family Daniel." 

Phil's lip quivered involuntarily before shaking himself back into his shoes _Cmon Phil you're acting like a teenager this is ridiculous._ He thought to himself.

Dan said goodbye to everyone once more before closing the door behind him. His backpack and suitcase were shoved into the backseat of the car and he went traveling down the road. Phil watched him go until the car blended in with all the others. He sat alone watching Martyn and Cornelia slip outside for quick dips in the pool while a burn lit inside him knowing he didn't want Dan to go. No one in his family wanted Dan to go. He didn't realize what he was doing until he hung up on a call from an Uber. Slipping his un-socked feet into his shoes. 

"Philip? Where are you going son?" 

"To fetch another member of our family" he said before slamming the door, which he then apologized for before sliding into the backseat of the car. 

He watched the time carefully, making sure to not get caught in traffic and make it before Dan's flight was boarding. With luck the airport wasn't too far away from where they were staying, and Phil struggled to keep his knees from wobbling. He walked into the check in gate looking feverishly for his 6'3 lengthy friend. Too scared to scream out his name he began to frantically pace through the aisles and through the edges of the security line before looking suspicious. It was then a wave of relief washed over him when he could see the top of his curly head nearly 6 people away from the security bins. 

"Dan! Dan Howell! Dan!! Daniel!" He began to yell but no luck. People kept inching their way through security and Dan was about ready to pull his laptop out of his bag. "Daniel!! Dan please" Desperation fled from Phil's lips as a lady behind Dan tapped him on the shoulder signalling his attention to a distressed Phil. His eyes widened as they connected. 

"Phil?!" He said, immediately cutting his way out of line. "What are you doing-" he was interrupted by a quaking Phil burying himself into his chest. Like a kid who had just lost his mom at the supermarket. "What's wrong?" He spoke gently. 

"Don't go. Promise me you'll stay." 

"What's all this about?" 

"I don't want you to leave. Our family doesn't want you to leave."

He pulled Phil away by the shoulders to look at him, "What?" Phil was muttering words that didn't make sense. Dan hadn't seen Phil like this since a few days before the US tour, knowing that stress begins to deteriorate him into a shell of a being, "calm down, why are you here? What about yourfamily Phil?"

"No.  _Our._ Marry me. No, don't marry me, just be my family. You _are_ my family. You're part of my family Dan. I don't know, I don't care just be my family please!" His words stuttered and were shot out a mile a minute. He couldn't stay afloat of his own thoughts and before he knew it he was crying in the middle of a busy airport. Where strangers passed by watching a grown man have a meltdown in another man's arms. 

"Hey. Phil, hey. It's okay I'm here." He could feel Phil hesitate before letting go into the crook of his neck. Hugging him tightly and feeling the lump form in his throat as well. "I won't leave I'll stay." 

"I don't care whatever fucking shtick you want to get away from me but I won't have it I don't want to lose you." 

"You're not going to lose me" Dan almost chuckled at the thought, "You really think I'm trying to get away from you?" 

His breath slowed but was too embarrassed to show his face, "I don't know I guess." 

"What do you mean 'you guess' Phil Lester?" He finally broke the consoling hug and found their way to a bench in the corner under a palm tree planted inside. Phil's eyes were pink and wet as Dan was still fighting off his growing lump in his throat. "I'm not trying to leave you." he wiped away Phil's tears with his thumb, "Is this still because of the Bahamas?" 

Phil shrugged, "It just sent me over the edge."

"You honestly think I would leave you?"

"It's been my fear after day one of meeting you." 

Dan laughed of all things, finding trouble containing his hysterics, "I can't believe you, you know that. Thinking I'd  _leave_ you. I'm just going home. That's something we both agreed on." Dan took his hand, no matter caring who was looking if anyone still was. 

"No. You're leaving  _me._ _I'm_ your home."

"Well I won't argue with you there Phil." He chuckled again.

"Please don't go. Please stay. We're going to our normal Florida house, and we always have room for you. It was so fun last time. It should happen every time." 

Dan hesitated, "it's  _your_ family holiday though Phil. I don't want to intrude."

"Will you shut up about that!  _You_ Daniel James are a part of the Lester family. How many times do I need to tell you that?" 

Dan's eyes suddenly grew misty, realizing that the love of his life fought through a crowd in an airport to save him,  _a member of his family._ "I-I didn't bring any clothes meant for Florida. Just air conditioned rooms." 

"You can wear mine, we can buy new ones, it's fine just stay. Please." They grew into another hug, closing off the running reality of the world and absorbing into each other.  "You need this holiday as much as I do. I don't want you to go home alone." Dan's eyes squeezed shut, raining out droplets and quiet sobs into the collar of Phil's shirt.

"I love you." Dan cried suddenly, pulling him in tighter and kissing that spot on his neck Phil loved. "You are my home, I can't leave without you." he continued. 

"Then don't. Stay and holiday with us. We can work on your creativity later. That doesn't matter right now."

Dan smiled through his tears, "being a Lester matters more I guess." they synced in light laughter. 

Looking like the giant drowned up rats they were, they collected themselves finally and exited out the entrance of the airport terminal. Holding onto each other like their worlds were about to be split apart. A taxi pulled up and they piled inside, heading back to the temporary Lester residence, or better yet called,  _home._

 


End file.
